


By The Great Design, You and Me Are the Lucky Ones

by apollo41



Series: Secret Santa 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, Oblivious Steve, Oblivious Tony, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quando s'incontra la propria anima gemella le sensazioni si mischiano e sono così forti da portare uno squilibrio nella persona che li sta vivendo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>[…] Un modo per morire con la propria anima gemella c'era: bastava che chiudesse gli occhi e la immaginasse. Il bello era che non avrebbe neppure dovuto preoccuparsi di aver immaginato il viso di Steve Rogers accanto a lui, che lo fissava sorridendo con dolcezza, perché tanto non ci sarebbe stato un domani in cui rimuginare sulla cosa, non ci sarebbe stato un futuro in cui pentirsi di essersi concesso una tale debolezza. A vederla bene, la morte suonava meglio di una sbronza. O meglio, sarebbe suonata meglio se Tony fosse morto davvero […].</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Great Design, You and Me Are the Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



> Natale dall'anno scorso è diventato per me sinonimo di Secret Santa e questa one shot è uno dei regalini che ho fatto quest'anno per questa iniziativa.   
> La dedico ad Alex, aka GlassHeart, in risposta al prompt n°5 (trascritto qui sotto) presente nella sua letterina. Spero piaccia sia a lei che a tutti coloro che la leggeranno, anche se ho dovuto fare dei tagli rispetto a ciò che avevo programmato per questo fill per questioni di tempo.  
> Buone feste e buona lettura, Elisa.
> 
> #5. Stony. Soulmate au. A volte, quando s'incontra la propria anima gemella le sensazioni si mischiano e sono così forti da portare uno squilibrio nella persona che li sta vivendo. "Si suppone che io senta la voglia di uccidere la mia anima gemella? È normale?"
> 
> (PS: io l'ho resa una AU perlopiù post The Avengers, quindi non ci sono cenni a nulla dal canone dopo quel film.)

**_By The Great Design, You and Me Are the Lucky Ones_ **

****

Tony aveva smesso di credere nelle anime gemelle quando si era reso conto che non c'era speranza di scoprire chi, tra le migliaia di persone che lo chiamavano quotidianamente Mister Stark, fosse di preciso predestinato a lui. Non che prima di quel momento avesse mai pensato che fosse un metodo funzionale tramite il quale trovare la propria metà definita dalla sorte.

Anzitutto, era una cosa insensata, perché chi mai avrebbe pensato fosse il modo migliore per scoprire chi era l'amore della tua vita fosse farti apparire magicamente sulla pelle durante la crescita le prime parole che la suddetta persona ti avrebbe rivolto? Non aveva alcun senso! Se le prime parole che i due si fossero scambiati fossero un semplice ciao o il farfugliare di un neonato?

Tony aveva capito, non appena il marchio comparve sulla propria pelle, che semplicemente il destino o Dio o chiunque decidesse di preciso quell'aspetto della vita di ogni persona sul pianeta, fossero molto stupidi o molto crudeli o entrambe le cose; che era il principale motivo per cui Tony non aveva neppure mai provato a cercare la propria anima gemella, non davvero perlomeno.

In cuor suo, un Tony ancora bambino e privo di scritta, aveva sognato di sposare un giorno la persona che era davvero stata messa al mondo con lo scopo di passare il resto della propria vita a renderlo felice e ad essere felice a sua volta di dover stare per sempre con lui -era una cosa infantile ovviamente, dovuta al senso di abbandono che l'assenza dei propri genitori gli aveva causato o qualsiasi dannato trauma psicologico avesse avuto da bambino.

Tuttavia, nonostante crescendo avesse capito che non c'era davvero speranza di trovare la propria metà, Tony sentiva una piccola parte del proprio cuore andare in frantumi ogni volta che qualcuno lo chiamava Mister Stark, citando involontariamente le minute parole scritte in corsivo nel bel mezzo del suo petto, dove sembravano quasi volergli perforare la pelle e affondare una lama fredda sull'organo palpitante lì vicino.

Era il motivo per cui sin dall'adolescenza aveva chiesto a chiunque di chiamarlo solo Tony. Ed era il motivo per cui in Afghanistan, nella caverna insieme a Yinsen, aveva confessato di non avere nulla ad aspettarlo, la scritta sul suo petto ormai sostituita dal meccanismo del reattore arc che lo teneva in vita.

Tony aveva considerato la posizione in cui era stato impiantato il reattore quasi un segno maggiore della genericità della scritta stessa: forse qualcuno c'era davvero per lui nel mondo, ma semplicemente la sua priorità era diventata essere l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere sin dall'inizio invece di continuare sui passi di ciò che aveva fatto suo padre. Insomma, il destino gli aveva davvero voltato le spalle a livello sentimentale, ma Tony aveva l'occasione di rendere la sua vita rilevante salvando quella altrui, doveva solo accettare la realtà e mettere il proprio cuore in qualcosa di concreto.

Pepper al tempo cercò di ricordargli a proprio modo che, in fondo, Tony avesse ancora il diritto di amare nonostante quel compito di cui si portava il peso sulle spalle; tuttavia, ogni volta che si concedeva d'esser sincero con se stesso, Stark si sentiva rincuorato dal non poter più vedere quelle parole che lo avevano deriso ogni volta che si era guardato allo specchio sin dall'adolescenza.

Poteva fingere non fossero mai esistite e dimenticare che forse qualcuno per lui esistesse. Non aveva il tempo per pensare a certe stupidaggini, non quando Fury lo richiamava per una missione per l'iniziativa Avengers con un tono di tale urgenza -perchè inviare Coulson in persona alla Stark Tower era una palese richiesta di aiuto immediato quasi al pari di quella della principessa Leia a Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Certo non si era immaginato, comunque, quando atterrò accanto a Capitan America in carne ed ossa per arrestare un tizio a metà tra un alieno, una divinità e il personaggio di un'opera teatrale shakespeariana, di provare ancora una volta quella stretta al petto nel momento in cui, tra tutte le persone, proprio il biondo da un altro tempo gli rivolse come prime parole proprio quelle ora sostituite al centro del proprio petto dal reattore arc.

***

Tony era bravo a distrarsi, era una cosa che gli veniva naturale: se voleva evitare di pensare a qualcosa, semplicemente la ignorava e si concentrava sul progetto successivo. Il che era reso anche più semplice dalla situazione perché di distrazioni ne aveva molte a disposizione al momento. Lo scettro di Loki con tutti i misteri ad esso connessi, il Tesseract ancora disperso chissà dove nelle mani di una delle risorse migliori dello SHIELD, il professor Banner sotto le sue grinfie in un luogo da cui non poteva scappare, JARVIS che stava per appropriarsi di tutte le cose che Fury stava cercando di nascondergli da anni… Non aveva decisamente tempo per pensare a Steve e alla propria stupida scritta.

Tra le altre cose, Tony in realtà non sopportava per nulla Rogers, quindi non aveva motivi per continuare a pensare a lui. Si erano rivolti la parola a malapena un paio di volte, eppure già sentiva di non avere nulla in comune con lui; per la verità, l'unico modo in cui al momento aveva voglia di passare del tempo col Capitano era per prenderlo a pugni in quella sua maledettamente perfetta faccia da schiaffi.

Non vedeva quindi, come davvero potesse ancora dubitare dell'evidenza: Steve Rogers era l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua, solo un altro modo del destino di torturarlo per gli errori della propria vita passata, motivo per cui rimuginare sui se e sui ma non era di alcuna utilità, oltre che doloroso. E Tony odiava soffermarsi su cose inutili, quindi davvero non riusciva a capire come quel pensiero continuasse ad intrufolarsi nel mezzo delle teorie di astrofisica termonucleare su cui aveva rimuginato tutta la notte precedente.

Tony non si era neppure reso conto di aver continuato a parlare di Steve con Bruce anche dopo la sua uscita di scena dal laboratorio da cui lui e il dottore stavano cercando di rintracciare il Tesseract. Certo, avevano parlato anche d'altro, ma alla fin fine erano ritornati a discutere su Rogers e anche Banner sembrava essersene accorto.

“Tuo padre non è l'unico che non riesce a smettere di parlare del Capitano. Se non sapessi per certo il contrario, direi quasi che vi conoscete da molto.” ridacchiò Bruce continuando a controllare il proprio schermo, mentre Tony alzava lo sguardo dai dati su cui aveva cercato di concentrarsi fino a quell'istante.

Stark sbuffò, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire che non rendesse troppo ovvio quanto non riuscisse inspiegabilmente a distogliere la propria attenzione da Steve. “La sua ignoranza e la sua ingenuità mi urtano.” se ne uscì infine, non riuscendo a trovare di meglio per giustificarsi.

“Penso che tu lo stia sottovalutando.” rispose Banner fissandolo con la coda dell'occhio per un istante. Tony si mise a sedere su uno dei tavoli con le gambe incrociate.

“Forse.” borbottò solo, mettendo il broncio quando si rese conto di essere rimasto ancora una volta senza parole, cosa che accadeva davvero di rado. Si passò distrattamente una mano sopra l'arc reactor, cercando di concentrarsi su ciò che JARVIS stava facendo per scoprire i segreti dello SHIELD.

“Ho la sensazione che in questo momento ci siano molte più cose di quante pensiamo in gioco.” lo sentì rispondere Stark, rendendosi conto di come fosse, probabilmente, più una constatazione generale che qualcosa riguardante Tony o se stesso quando vide Bruce lanciare uno sguardo distratto allo scettro di Loki prima di tornare al lavoro.

Tony pensò che almeno su questo era alquanto probabile che Banner avesse ragione; c'era sempre qualcosa di più in ballo quando si parlava di supereroi e al momento Fury ne aveva messo insieme un gruppo in uno spazio confinato in alta quota. Era quasi ovvio che le cose da quel momento in poi potessero solo degenerare…

***

Beh, a quanto pareva Tony era riuscito a portare il significato di degenerare a nuovi livelli, meditò mentre si avviava insieme ad una testata nucleare verso un portale che conduceva nel mezzo dello spazio, dove un esercito di alieni lo attendeva a braccia aperte.

In quei lunghi istanti, Stark pensò alla propria vita ormai vicina alla fine; era stata una vita intensa, doveva ammetterlo. Tony si era aspettato tante cose, ma se doveva essere sincero, da piccolo aveva immaginato di morire accanto a qualcuno che lo amava, non certo di farlo per mancanza di ossigeno mentre andava alla deriva nello spazio.

Se il piccolo Tony avesse dovuto scommettere su quale delle due morti fosse più improbabile si realizzasse, di certo non avrebbe puntato i propri risparmi sulla realtà attuale. Però aveva senso e Stark poteva accettare la realtà, soprattutto ripensando a come Yinsen gli avesse chiesto di rendere la propria esistenza rilevante, di fare qualcosa di davvero importante con la mano di carte che gli aveva riservato il destino.

E sempre perché per una volta aveva deciso di non mentire più a se stesso, un modo per morire con la propria anima gemella c'era: bastava che chiudesse gli occhi e la immaginasse. Il bello era che non avrebbe neppure dovuto preoccuparsi di aver immaginato il viso di Steve Rogers accanto a lui, che lo fissava sorridendo con dolcezza, perché tanto non ci sarebbe stato un domani in cui rimuginare sulla cosa, non ci sarebbe stato un futuro in cui pentirsi di essersi concesso una tale debolezza. A vederla bene, la morte suonava meglio di una sbronza.

O meglio, sarebbe suonata meglio se Tony fosse morto davvero; invece si era risvegliato al grido di rabbia di Hulk, ritrovandosi a fissare prima l'omone verde, poi Thor e infine Steve -uno Steve sorridente, tra l'altro. E accidenti, ora avrebbe avuto decisamente troppo tempo per pensare a perché diamine, al pensiero di Rogers che gli stava accanto mentre moriva, aveva sentito una fitta di dolore coglierlo all'altezza della scritta ormai mancante.

***

Tony decretò che quella fitta di dolore fu una mera conseguenza del malfunzionamento del reattore e della mancanza di ossigeno, rifiutandosi di pensare davvero a ciò ch'era accaduto oltre il portale. Non era certo la prima volta che nella propria vita dava risposte semplici a cose per cui una risposta banale non c'era, non una di cui volesse affrontare le conseguenze, perlomeno. Pepper lo fissava sempre in malo modo quando faceva qualcosa di simile, ma non avrebbe parlato di quanto era accaduto con lei, quindi non doveva preoccuparsi di dover sopportare quello sguardo.

O meglio, Tony si ripromise di non farlo. Doveva aspettarsi che le cose non sarebbero andate come aveva previsto. Non lo facevano mai! Che era il preciso motivo per cui Pepper lo stesse fissando con le mani poggiate sui fianchi ed un'espressione arrabbiata, mentre lui cercava di ignorarla continuando a lavorare al progetto di ristrutturazione della torre.

“Avevi davvero intenzione di tenermi nascosta una cosa simile, Tony?” chiese, più delusa che arrabbiata.

Tony sbuffò e passò dal progetto della palestra comune a quello per il laboratorio per Bruce. “Non c'è nulla da nascondere Pepper, era dovuto al malfunzionamento del reattore. Qualcosa a che fare con le schegge o la mancanza di ossigeno, probabilmente.”

Pepper lo fissò ancora un istante con quell'espressione corrucciata, prima di sospirare passandosi una mano tra i capelli sciolti. “Tony...” mormorò solo prima di appoggiare i fianchi al tavolo da lavoro di fronte al quale era seduto Stark.

Il genio non alzò neppure lo sguardo, ma passò al progetto successivo senza fare alcuna modifica; non stava davvero lavorando, doveva solo sembrare occupato perché non voleva pensare a ciò che nel retro della propria mente stava ancora elaborando e se avesse parlato con Pepper sarebbe finito col fare esattamente quello, o peggio, con l'esprimerlo ad alta voce rendendo il tutto fin troppo reale.

“Non ti forzerò a parlarmene, ma quando ti deciderai a farlo e avrai bisogno di me, sappi che ci sarò. Non voglio che finisca come con l'avvelenamento da palladio.” disse solo la rossa poggiando una mano sopra quella che Tony aveva appena poggiato sul tavolo.

Lui le prese la mano e le carezzò leggermente col pollice il palmo, prima di alzare lo sguardo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. “Anche se dovessi interrompere una riunione col consiglio amministrativo per parlare con me?” scherzò per sdrammatizzare la situazione.

Pepper sbuffò, ma sorrise annuendo. Tony avrebbe dovuto capire quanto davvero fosse nei guai solo da quel momento; tuttavia era di nuovo piuttosto scontato che non sapesse valutare in modo efficace la situazione quando ad essere coinvolti erano i propri sentimenti. Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a programmare JARVIS perché facesse quel genere di calcoli al suo posto.

***

Capire il perché Fury facesse certe cose a volte non era propriamente la cosa più semplice da fare e la ragione principale era sempre che essendo lui la spia suprema, non forniva mai tutti i dati necessari a risolvere l'equazione e spesso e volentieri mentiva anche su quelli che ti passava per farti arrivare alla soluzione che voleva tu trovassi.

A Tony sarebbe piaciuto dire che Nick non riuscisse a manipolarlo, ma perfino lui non poteva essere completamente immune alle stronzate del direttore dello SHIELD; motivo per cui, nonostante fosse una cosa che voleva fare anche di propria iniziativa, com'era ovvio dal modo in cui sin da subito aveva progettato la ricostruzione della torre con dei piani adibiti agli Avengers, era sicuro che Fury stesso volesse che il gruppo di eroi vivesse sotto lo stesso tetto, indipendentemente dalla sua espressione corrucciata quando il genio gli comunicò l'idea come se fosse qualcosa di già deciso e realizzato.

Per la verità, mentre fissava Thor e Loki pronti a partire per un altro pianeta la cui posizione nell'universo restava ancora un mistero, Stark ancora si chiedeva di preciso perché volesse quel gruppo di eroi nella propria casa.

Era una cosa molto poco sensata, ora che ci rifletteva; Bruce, l'unico con cui era andato davvero d'accordo, aveva in realtà la brutta tendenza di vedere fin troppo bene ciò a cui stava pensando Tony, un po' come faceva sempre Pepper, il che poteva tradursi in mille modi, la maggior parte per nulla positivi per Stark stesso.

Con Barton aveva scambiato giusto un paio di parole e, sotto il trauma dell'essere controllato che ancora incasinava in parte il comportamento dell'arciere, gli era parso ci fosse un uomo a cui piaceva scherzare; tuttavia si parlava pur sempre di una spia agli ordini di Fury, quindi a dirla tutta Tony non aveva idea se l'altro stesse mostrando solo ciò che gli faceva comodo oppure se stesse addirittura usando ciò che era accaduto con Loki per sembrare meno pericoloso o sospetto.

Thor stava per partire e probabilmente le poche volte che sarebbe stato presente sulla terra le avrebbe passate aiutandoli durante qualche crisi o a far compagnia alla sua adorata Jane Foster, quindi a meno che non avesse convinto la scienziata a lavorare per lui e trasferirsi nella torre, era piuttosto sicuro che le stanze di Thor sarebbero state perlopiù disabitate. Si ripromise, comunque, di rifornire in grandi quantità il frigorifero non appena avesse avuto notizie del ritorno dell'Asgardiano, perché il semidio era un ovvio pozzo senza fondo considerata la quantità di cibo che aveva ingurgitato quando erano andati a mangiare lo Shawarma.

Natasha poi era di per sé un grande mistero avvolto in una matassa di altri segreti. Se doveva indicare una persona di cui non si fidava per nulla era proprio lei; non che si potesse negare che Tony avesse le sue ragioni per dubitare. Insomma, lo aveva già ingannato in precedenza e la spia era riuscita a far parlare perfino Loki, il _Re_ dei manipolatori fatto persona! Era comprensibile Stark pensasse che invitarla alla torre non sarebbe stata la migliore delle idee, ma per qualche ragione aveva aperto le porte di casa propria anche a lei come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri.

Ovviamente, Tony aveva lasciato per ultimo Rogers, non certo perché avesse ancora per la testa il sorriso del Capitano quando aveva riaperto gli occhi dopo la caduta e tanto meno perché ricordasse come i propri pensieri fossero andati a lui quando credeva che sarebbe morto alla deriva nello spazio.

Il vero ed unico motivo era che Rogers palesemente lo odiava e anche in quel momento faceva solo buon viso a cattivo gioco; era il leader degli Avengers, dopotutto, e per quanto odiasse la presenza di Tony nel team, era ovvio che sapesse calcolare anche lui quanto fosse comunque indispensabile la presenza di Iron Man nella squadra. Insomma, Tony dava per certo che Steve la pensasse ancora come Fury aveva valutato la situazione prima di tutto il casino con i Chitauri: Iron Man sì, Tony Stark no.

Con quelle premesse era piuttosto chiaro che invitare Steve alla torre fosse l'ultima cosa che il genio volesse fare, più per una questione di orgoglio che per timore di sentirsi rispondere di no, ovvio. Tuttavia non sarebbe stato il bimbo della situazione, non si sarebbe comportato da immaturo per una volta: avrebbe pensato al bene della squadra e avrebbe invitato anche il Capitano a vivere in casa sua. Avrebbe solo messo in chiaro un paio di cosine nel remoto caso in cui Rogers avesse accettato…

Non si aspettava, comunque, quando lo avvicinò per comunicargli ciò di cui aveva già discusso con gli altri, che Steve gli sorridesse di nuovo e, prima che Tony potesse dire alcunché, si scusasse per le parole che gli aveva rivolto sull'Helicarrier. Non sembrava neppure lo stesso uomo e per un istante fu davvero difficile per Tony continuare a non pensare a ciò che per ore era rimasto nei meandri della propria mente, come un tarlo che si faceva pian piano strada tra i propri pensieri.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese Rogers fissandolo quasi preoccupato. Tony si risvegliò dalla propria riflessione, rendendosi conto di stare di nuovo massaggiando il reattore piazzato nel mezzo del proprio petto.

“Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.” rispose brusco, affondando entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei propri pantaloni, lo sguardo di Steve che dopo qualche istante si spostava finalmente dal punto che Tony aveva toccato fino a pochi secondi prima. “Ad ogni modo, l'invito a venire a vivere nella torre vale anche per te, Cap.” farfugliò.

Il viso di Steve si aprì in un altro sorriso sincero, tanto che Tony si chiese se quell'espressione non fosse rivolta a qualcuno alle sue spalle. Fu quasi tentato di voltarsi per controllare che non si fosse messo in posa per un paparazzo, quando Bruce che lo aspettava accanto all'auto con cui avevano raggiunto il punto di incontro, si schiarì la gola, probabilmente ansioso di tornare a nascondersi nella torre.

“Mister Stark.” lo salutò solo Rogers offrendogli la mano. A quelle parole Tony lo fissò per un istante senza muovere muscolo, il battito del cuore che gli martellava assordante nelle orecchie e quel tarlo che lo tormentava che tornava in superficie.

“Capitano.” rispose in un sussurro stringendogli la mano, la voce che quasi si spezzava al pensiero che potesse davvero essere possibile che Steve fosse la sua anima gemella quando l'altro prolungò la stretta qualche istante in più.

Quando salì in auto meno di un minuto dopo, rimase per un po' immobile a fissare Rogers che montava sulla sua motocicletta salutando Natasha e Clint con un cenno del capo; si rese conto solo in quel momento che non aveva chiarito nessuno dei punti del lungo discorso a cui aveva pensato tutta la notte precedente e gran parte della mattinata.

Si obbligò comunque a ridarsi un contegno quando si accorse che Bruce lo fissava sorridendo come se sapesse qualcosa che sfuggiva a Tony. La verità, se possibile, era perfino peggiore: Stark sapeva perfettamente a cosa stesse pensando Banner, il punto era che a lui non importava nulla, era ostinato a negare l'evidenza, anche solo perché accettarla avrebbe significato provare ancora una volta ad aprire a qualcuno il proprio cuore e non era per nulla sicuro che fosse una buona idea.

Anzi, forse sarebbe riuscito a trovare una prova matematica che fosse la peggiore idea che si fosse mai pensata! Ci avrebbe lavorato con JARVIS quella notte.

***

Per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che la matematica dimostrasse ciò che Tony aveva provato ad obbligarsi a pensare, JARVIS gli chiarì quanto l'ipotesi che Steve fosse l'anima gemella di Tony avesse più risvolti positivi che negativi nel caso fosse stata fondata.

Ovviamente Stark si era sentito tradito dai numeri, soprattutto perché per far quei dannati calcoli JARVIS lo aveva obbligato ad ammettere quel dubbio che lo aveva tormentato per ore e adesso che lo aveva detto ad alta voce, il tarlo non voleva tornarsene a rosicchiare un angolo remoto del proprio cervello; il che di per sé costituiva, secondo il suo modesto parere di genio, un grossissimo risvolto negativo che i calcoli dell'AI non avevano tenuto neppure in minimo conto.

Conseguenza negativa ancora più noiosa, era il modo in cui riuscisse a malapena a lavorare da quando Steve era infine giunto alla torre qualche giorno prima; non che Tony lo avesse davvero visto dal momento in cui aveva mostrato al Capitano le sue stanze appena era arrivato, anzi, si era premurato di evitarlo in ogni modo possibile dopo quell'incontro. No, il punto era che Steve restava comunque un pensiero costante.

E perfino peggio era il modo in cui il petto iniziava a dolergli proprio dove in passato la scritta risaltava sulla pelle ogni volta che si ripeteva che non stava per nulla pensando a Rogers invece di concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro; la prima volta che era successo -alias mentre JARVIS gli comunicava il risultato dei suoi calcoli sull'ipotesi anima gemella, come l'aveva rinominata l'AI stesso-, Tony aveva quasi avuto un attacco di panico al pensiero che il reattore avesse smesso di funzionare ancora una volta.

Aveva realizzato solo pochi istanti dopo che quel dolore era in realtà molto simile a ciò che aveva provato durante la caduta nel vuoto, quando aveva pensato di morire alla deriva nello spazio e si era concesso di pensare a Steve. Il che ovviamente lo aveva mandato ancora di più nel panico, perché il reattore funzionava perfettamente, quindi non poteva davvero incriminare il tutto ad un difetto meccanico stavolta.

Tony non era ancora venuto a patti con quella situazione quando JARVIS lo avvertì che Steve in persona aveva chiesto di poter entrare nel garage dove Stark si era rifugiato ormai da quasi una settimana.

Si chiese per un istante se avesse dimenticato un qualche allenamento con gli Avengers nella palestra comune o uno degli inutili meeting organizzati da Fury allo SHIELD, ma se fosse stato quello il motivo della visita di Steve, era sicuro che si sarebbe accorto di JARVIS che glielo ricordava ad intervalli regolari di 3 minuti da almeno le ultime due ore e ancora non era tanto perso nei propri pensieri da non ricordare che una cosa simile era successa.

Controllò lo stato del garage e poi il proprio, prima di consentire l'accesso a Steve, decidendo che non valeva la pena di farlo attendere fuori dalla porta mentre si faceva una doccia; per la verità, si convinse a non fare una cosa simile nell'istante in cui si rese conto che per un momento aveva davvero pensato di voler sembrare meno trasandato solo perché si trattava del Capitano. Era una tale stupidaggine che Tony decise avrebbe fatto l'opposto, non senza portarsi la mano al reattore quando sentì di nuovo una di quelle maledette fitte al petto al suo negare quell'istinto.

“Cosa posso fare per te, Cap?” chiese cercando di sembrare occupato con la parte di armatura che aveva smontato e rimontato allo stesso modo almeno quattro volte nelle ultime ore.

Steve recuperò uno degli sgabelli sparsi per la stanza, prima di avvicinarlo ad uno dei banchi da lavoro meno disordinati e sedersi poggiando le braccia incrociate sul tavolo. “Avevo bisogno di posto in cui leggere.” rispose quindi.

Tony alzò finalmente lo sguardo per fissarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non è più tranquilla la sala comune?” domandò perplesso.

Rogers si limitò a scrollare le spalle, prima di chiedere a JARVIS di aprire di nuovo il file che stava leggendo poche ore prima; uno schermo olografico apparve immediatamente di fronte al Capitano, che sembrò concentrarsi all'istante su ciò che era comparso alla sua richiesta, quasi il genio non fosse neppure nella stanza.

Per qualche istante Tony si chiese se Steve lo stesse tenendo sotto controllo o qualcosa di simile; tuttavia, nonostante non conoscesse molto bene Rogers, non credeva davvero che fosse una cosa che l'uomo avrebbe fatto. Clint forse, Natasha di sicuro! Ma il Capitano? No, decisamente non nel suo stile.

Lui se avesse voluto sapere qualcosa lo avrebbe chiesto punto e basta, soprattutto quando si parlava di Tony Stark. Non aveva senso, quindi Tony decise che non si sarebbe arrovellato troppo la mente a trovare un perché alle azioni di Rogers; tanto non sarebbe successo di nuovo e lui odiava perdere tempo a pensare a cose la cui soluzione non avrebbe avuto comunque alcuna utilità.

***

Eppure nei giorni successivi Steve continuò a presentarsi nel garage di Tony e passare qualche ora a leggere silenziosamente, facendo conversazione con Stark solo per qualche istante appena entrava dalla porta e poco più a lungo prima di uscire. Sarebbe stato bello se Tony avesse potuto dire senza mentire che era una cosa spiacevole o che non era per nulla causa di distrazione la presenza di Steve nella stanza; eppure era una bugia bella e buona!

Davvero, l'unica cosa spiacevole era come il petto sembrasse dolergli più intensamente quando Tony cercava di negare quanto in realtà apprezzasse quelle visite di Steve! Ed era ovvio come non solo la presenza del Capitano, ma anche quel maledetto dolore, fossero delle grosse distrazioni che avevano reso quasi nulla la sua produttività nelle ultime settimane. Lo aveva notato perfino Pepper, che si era tanto preoccupata da costringerlo a darsi una sistemata e accompagnarlo a Malibu per un viaggio d'affari.

Tony non le aveva neppure chiesto di cosa si trattasse, anzi, aveva ubbidito senza fiatare, sperando quasi che stare per qualche giorno distante dalla torre potesse finalmente far uscire Steve dalla sua mente. Forse quello era stato il primo errore di Stark in quel caso, perché avrebbe dovuto intuire che Pepper avrebbe notato il suo essere stranamente favorevole a passare lunghe ore nel jet per poi stare seduto in una sala riunioni insieme a gente di cui di solito Tony si lamentava per tutto il tempo del viaggio.

Il secondo errore ovviamente era stato sedersi di fronte alla rossa, che aveva notato con altrettanta velocità non solo il strano mutismo di Tony, ma anche il modo in cui si passava ad intervalli quasi regolari la mano sopra il reattore con un'espressione a metà tra il dolorante e l'infastidito.

Il terzo e finale sbaglio era stato, poi, alzare lo sguardo verso Pepper, la quale, come avrebbe dovuto immaginare, lo aveva fissato con quell'espressione saputa e un po' annoiata che anche Bruce gli aveva lanciato giusto un paio di giorni prima quando era passato a vedere come andavano i suoi esperimenti. Tony sospirò cercando un modo con cui cominciare la spiacevole conversazione, ma davvero non c'era un modo per renderla meno indolore e Stark lo sapeva per esperienza perché aveva avuto uno scambio simile con JARVIS… Con Pepper era sicuro che sarebbe andata pure peggio, perché non se ne sarebbe rimasta zitta ad un suo comando come l'AI.

“Si suppone che io voglia uccidere la mia anima gemella?” borbottò infine, prima di continuare senza lasciare alla donna il tempo di parlare. “È normale? Cioè, non che io sia il tipo di persona che fa le cose nel modo tradizionale, però in questo caso penso che la situazione sia leggermente più grave del solito. Grave quasi al pari dell'Afghanistan o dell'avvelenamento da palladio o del portare una testata nucleare nello spazio attraverso un portale.”

Pepper sospirò passandosi una mano sugli occhi. “Tony, potresti essere sincero per una volta e dire le cose senza giri di parole?”

Tony deglutì, desiderando per un istante di avere una bottiglia di qualcosa di molto forte in cui poter annegare; la morte continuava a suonare meglio di una sbronza, in fondo, ma morire per una sbronza poteva essere forse una combo più invitante. “Non sono sicuro di poterlo fare, Pep.”

Per qualche istante rimasero in silenzio, Tony che fissava un punto imprecisato alle spalle della rossa, che invece continuava a osservarlo. “Continui ad avere quelle fitte?” domandò quindi quest'ultima.

Stark annuì. “Qualche volta sono più intense, ma oggi sono particolarmente fastidiose per qualche ragione sconosciuta.”

Pepper mugugnò a bocca chiusa, prima di parlare di nuovo, quasi stesse cercando di formulare la frase in un modo che non avrebbe causato una reazione negativa in Tony. “Succede ogni volta che neghi quella cosa di cui non riesci a parlarmi, immagino. Quella legata a Steve. E alla tua anima gemella.”

Tony sospirò passandosi una mano sugli occhi, annuendo e ringraziando mentalmente che a volte con Pepper non servisse che si spiegasse a parole perché lei capisse come stessero le cose.

“Sai, ci sono tante storie che la gente racconta su come di preciso funzioni la cosa delle anime gemelle. C'è chi crede siano vere, chi invece non ci crede affatto perché non le ha mai provate in prima persona.” iniziò a raccontare Pepper lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del sedile sul quale era seduta. “Una di queste storie dice che sai davvero di aver trovato la persona giusta quando inizia a fare male. Fino a poco tempo fa pensavo fosse solo uno di quei cliché da romanzo per ragazzine, quelle dove per questioni di trama i due predestinati debbano negare il loro essere legati dal destino o cavolate simili tanto per allungare il brodo di un altro centinaio di pagine.” aggiunse studiando il soffitto del jet prima di riportare lo sguardo su Tony per fissarlo intensamente senza aggiungere altro.

“Quindi il mio negare la cosa è il motivo per cui sto male?” chiese dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio, un nodo nella gola che lo attanagliava anche mentre le parole gli uscivano di bocca.

Pepper annuì. “E a fare da complemento a questa storia, si dice che più si nega il legame, più la distanza fisica dalla propria anima gemella diventa dolorosa. L'unica soluzione è ovviamente accettare il legame.”

Tony rimase in silenzio a lungo, meditando su ciò che le parole che aveva appena sentito comportavano nella sua situazione. Non che in realtà fossero una novità, dopotutto era sin dal primo incontro con Steve che il tarlo del dubbio lo tormentava; certo sapere che poteva essere una cosa concreta e reale e non una semplice fantasia infondata, gli creava un dolore al petto di un altro genere.

Perché per quanto Tony lo avesse continuato a negare a se stesso, la presenza di Rogers nel suo garage negli ultimi giorni, lo aveva spinto a rivalutare il Capitano. Steve aveva cercato di fare conversazione leggera, eppure non sembrava mai qualcosa di forzato o che faceva per semplice cortesia. Sembrava solo che stesse prendendo le cose con calma per Tony, come se avesse paura di spaventarlo, cercando un approccio rassicurante come si farebbe con un animale impaurito.

Dal canto suo Tony aveva cercato di capire qualcosa di più sull'altro aprendo i file che consultava ogni volta che scendeva a visitarlo e anche alcuni di quelli che leggeva nel resto della propria giornata. JARVIS lo aveva ripreso più volte sia per il suo mancare di rispetto nei confronti della privacy di Steve, sia per il suo perdere tempo invece di lavorare, tuttavia il genio aveva continuato imperterrito, ripetendosi che lo stesse facendo solo per assicurarsi che il Capitano non inciampasse in cose che potessero creargli qualche trauma.

Se nel mentre Tony aveva scoperto dalle annotazioni di Steve che l'uomo di un altro tempo aveva un buon senso dell'umorismo oltre che una mente più aperta di quanto avesse preventivato, era solo un dettaglio marginale che certo non lo aveva spinto ad apprezzare di più il tempo passato insieme. O meglio, era proprio il motivo per cui si era distratto sempre di più arrovellandosi il cervello ad ogni visita cercando per metà del tempo un modo per fare più conversazione e ordinandosi di non pensare a Steve per il restante.

Ed era anche il motivo per cui in quel momento non poteva continuare a negare la presenza non solo di quella speranza d'aver trovato la sua anima gemella, ma perfino quella di sentimenti positivi nei confronti di Steve. A realizzare la gravità di quel pensiero fu, per qualche istante, quasi in procinto di farsi venire un attacco di panico, poi Pepper, la sempre perfetta donna che per anni era stata la sua roccia, interruppe il momento di introspezione con un pizzico di ironia.

“Sei una tale drama queen Tony, che perfino la tua vita amorosa non può essere normale. Dovevi proprio essere la Bella Swan della situazione?” disse sorridendo.

Tony rise di cuore, stringendo la mano di Pepper come a volerla ringraziare per il suo essere sempre disposta ad aiutarlo a risolvere i suoi pasticci. “Prometto che non mi farò trasformare in un vampiro.” rispose infine, prima di sospirare e ammettere che, al ritorno a New York, avrebbe dovuto seriamente iniziare a rivalutare il suo rapporto con Steve.

Era arrivato il momento di affrontare un'altra battaglia; sperava solo che in questo caso il suo malconcio cuore non subisse l'ennesima ferita, perché Tony era piuttosto certo che se fosse accaduto stavolta non ne sarebbe uscito tanto sano di mente.

***

Quando Tony aveva mentalmente paragonato l'affrontare il suo legame con Steve ad una battaglia, non aveva certo pensato che si sarebbe trovato a dover combattere fisicamente pochi istanti dopo aver messo piede nella torre. In fondo, comunque, Tony era pur sempre anche Iron Man e se la situazione richiedeva che il genio mettesse da parte per qualche ora le proprie questioni personali per salvare di nuovo il mondo dal super-cattivo di turno, beh… Stark sapeva bene quali fossero le priorità in quei casi.

Era il motivo per cui fino a qualche minuto prima era stato occupato a far saltare in aria un numero imprecisato di uomini della presunta defunta HYDRA, ed era anche la ragione per cui all'improvviso aveva sentito nelle proprie orecchie un avvertimento di Steve di fare attenzione alle proprie spalle, prima di voltarsi per vedere un qualche sconosciuto raggio puntato dritto verso il suo petto. Tony non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse e neppure sapeva se l'armatura avesse modo di contrastarlo o resistere all'attacco, ma tra gli Avengers al momento disponibili era forse l'unico che potesse avere una speranza di farlo, motivo per cui rimase dov'era, chiedendo a JARVIS di portare tutta l'energia che aveva nel caricare l'Unibeam, pregando mentalmente di avere abbastanza tempo e che funzionasse.

Un istante prima che il raggio lo colpisse e Tony desse l'ordine di fare fuoco, comunque, Steve si mise di fronte all'armatura; l'arma sconosciuta colpì lo scudo prontamente alzato al petto del Capitano, sbalzando indietro non solo Steve, ma anche Iron Man, facendoli schiantare entrambi contro un edificio a metri di distanza, il muro che cedeva contro la forza dell'impatto.

***

Tony fissava preoccupato la figura dormiente di Steve. I dottori erano appena passati a controllare il paziente ancora addormentato e gli avevano assicurato che fosse in buona salute e quasi sicuramente si sarebbe svegliato di lì a qualche ora al massimo. Tuttavia Stark non riusciva a non rivivere la scena di qualche ora prima, il petto che gli doleva al solo pensiero che Steve avesse rischiato di morire per proteggerlo.

La sola idea di perderlo prima di potergli dire che credeva fossero predestinati a stare insieme lo riportava ogni volta ad un passo dall'avere un attacco di panico, come era accaduto quando riuscì a liberarsi dalle macerie del muro crollato e si avvicinò alla figura coperta di sangue di Steve, steso tra i calcinacci e privo di sensi. Tony credette davvero di averlo perso, prima che JARVIS lo avvertisse che Steve fosse ancora vivo e gli chiedesse di respirare per continuare a vivere a sua volta.

Anche ora, mentre attendeva in silenzio seduto accanto al letto di Steve nell'infermeria dell'Helicarrier, non riusciva a non pensarci, rivivendo quel momento come un filmato in loop innumerevoli volte. Tony si stava di nuovo massaggiando il petto quando finalmente Steve grugnì iniziando a svegliarsi; si alzò in piedi e fece quell'unico passo di distanza che separava la poltrona in cui era rimasto per ore e il letto da cui ora Rogers fissava confuso la stanza.

Le miriadi di cose a cui il genio aveva pensato fino a quell'istante avevano improvvisamente abbandonato la sua mente, sostituite dal senso di sollievo al vedere l'altro svegliarsi.

“Perché diavolo ti sei messo in mezzo?” borbottò come saluto. Beh, la delicatezza non era mai stata una delle qualità di Tony, in fondo.

Steve lo fissò per un istante confuso, prima di sorridere scuotendo appena la testa ancora poggiata sul cuscino. “Sto bene, Tony.”

“Saresti stato meglio se non ti fossi messo in mezzo.” insisté. Per la verità non sapeva neppure perché stesse continuando su quella linea. Aveva così tante cose da dire a Steve, perché non riusciva a farlo ora che ne aveva davvero l'occasione?

“Se non lo avessi fatto saresti stato tu in un letto di ospedale, anche più a lungo di quanto ci rimarrò io. E da quel che racconta Natasha, son piuttosto sicuro che tu odi gli ospedali.” spiegò Steve cercando di mettersi a sedere, sibilando quando lo colpì una fitta di dolore al petto dove era stato colpito e portandosi una mano a coprire le bende con cui i medici lo avevano fasciato ore prima.

Tony gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse delicatamente a distendersi di nuovo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo stupito e un po' irritato dal Capitano. “Solo altri 10 minuti, okay? Poi potrai sederti.”

Per qualche istante Steve rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto, mentre Tony osservava un punto imprecisato della coperta che avevano adagiato sopra Rogers i medici poco prima.

“Non ho una scritta.” se ne uscì Tony partendo probabilmente da un punto vago del discorso solo per convincersi che era davvero una buona idea aprire il proprio cuore a quel modo ancora una volta.

“Oh.” rispose solo Steve. A Stark sarebbe piaciuto dire che sembrava quasi che il tono del Capitano fosse deluso, eppure Tony era piuttosto certo che stesse solo proiettando le proprie aspettative su come sarebbe dovuta andare la situazione in un mondo perfetto.

“Cioè, c'era, ma dopo l'Afghanistan non c'è più.” aggiunse continuando a fissare il letto, poggiando una mano sopra il reattore e massaggiando distrattamente il bordo a contatto con la pelle con la punta delle dita. “Non che mi dispiaccia, ho sempre voluto che sparisse e basta. Ogni volta che la vedevo, sembrava quasi mi stesse prendendo in giro.”

La mano di Steve toccò quella che Tony aveva lasciato poggiata sul letto e finalmente il genio alzò lo sguardo verso l'altro. “Conosco la sensazione.” disse solo toccandosi a sua volta il petto, in un punto ancora coperto dalle garze con cui glielo aveva fasciato i medici.

“Ho cercato di entrare nell'esercito per tanto tempo solo perché avevo questa stupida scritta sul petto, perché pensavo fosse destino nonostante la mia salute cagionevole. Quando mi hanno scelto per diventare un super soldato ero convinto che avrei finalmente ottenuto ciò che volevo.” Steve fece una pausa e spostò lo sguardo dal viso di Tony per tornare a fissare il soffitto; se non gli fosse sembrato stupido, Stark avrebbe quasi detto che gli occhi azzurri di Rogers fossero lucidi.

“Dopo il siero le mie priorità cambiarono, non importava più così tanto, era diventata solo una parola e io ero troppo impegnato a fermare un visionario pazzo per badarci. Poi ho iniziato ad odiarla. La ripeteva chiunque mi incontrasse e ogni volta mi chiedevo se quello sconosciuto, che l'aveva pronunciata solo una volta anche solo in un urlo tra la folla o facendomi il saluto, fosse la mia anima gemella. Era una stupida distrazione e nulla più.”

Tony annuì, spostando lo sguardo al muro prima di parlare. “Continua ad essere una distrazione anche adesso che non è più qualcosa di concreto, se può consolarti.” Nonostante non lo stesse guardando, Stark riusciva a percepire lo sguardo di Steve su di se quasi fosse qualcosa di concreto.

“Non pensavo che potesse diventare più noiosa di così, invece è dalla prima volta che ci siamo incontrati che mi fa impazzire.” disse con tono leggero, spingendosi perfino a lasciarsi sfuggire una risata forzata, quasi la cosa fosse solo una battuta.

“Tony.” mormorò Steve stringendogli la mano che non aveva ancora lasciato andare. Stark proseguì; aveva bisogno di lasciar uscire quel fiume in piena di parole che ora sembravano essergli incastrate in gola e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo se avesse sentito anche solo una punta di pena nella voce di Rogers, quindi continuò senza lasciarlo aggiungere altro.

“Sin da quel momento oltre il portale non ho fatto altro che pensare a te. Ogni volta in cui cercavo di non farlo, quella stupida scritta mi provocava una fitta al petto. Più negavo e più continuava a far male. Quando ti ho visto lì, sanguinante tra le macerie io...” la voce si spezzò e Tony rimase in silenzio per lunghi istanti, la vista che si annebbiava. Si schiarì la voce e portò lo sguardo al soffitto respirando profondamente per trattenere le lacrime; si sentiva quasi come se stesse cercando di contrastare un attacco di panico.

“È come mi sono sentito io quando ho dato l'ordine alla Vedova Nera di chiudere il portale.” borbottò Steve mettendosi a sedere per afferrare anche l'altra mano di Tony tra le sue, ignorando il dolore delle ferite non ancora guarite. Il genio abbassò lo sguardo e lo fissò mentre continuava. “O quando sei caduto dal cielo privo di sensi o nei lunghi istanti in cui sei rimasto privo di sensi subito dopo. Ed è anche come mi sono sentito mentre te ne stavi immobile a fissare quel raggio diretto verso di te. Era come se la scritta si stesse marchiando a fuoco ancora e ancora all'infinito.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, prima che Tony deglutisse profondamente e prendesse coraggio. “Ricordi quali sono le prime parole che mi hai rivolto?”

Steve annuì continuando a fissarlo negli occhi. “E tu?”

“Ommiodio, non posso sopportare un attimo in più di questa lagna!” li interruppe all'improvviso una voce da sopra le loro teste, prima che una grata del condotto di aerazione si aprisse e Clint atterrasse a un paio di passi dal letto. “Scusate per l'interruzione del momento sdolcinato, devo andare a nascondere dei soldi da qualche parte prima che Fury mi scopra e venga a chiedermi di pagare pegno per la scommessa.” borbottò solo prima di aprire la porta e uscire come se nulla fosse con passo pesante.

Tony rimase a boccheggiare per lunghi istanti, fissando prima la grata ancora aperta e poi la porta di nuovo chiusa. Lo risvegliò dallo stato di shock la risata di Steve; in effetti fissare Rogers che sorrideva era una cosa migliore da fare rispetto ad arrovellarsi il cervello su come far pagare a Barton quella intrusione nella loro privacy o scoprire di cosa stesse blaterando.

Dopo alcuni istanti Steve sospirò e si abbandonò contro i cuscini alle sue spalle, tenendo ancora strette le mani di Tony. “Mister Stark.” mormorò solo.

Tony gli sorrise, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto. “Capitano.”

Forse il destino non aveva davvero voltato le spalle a Tony o a Steve, aveva solo dato loro quell'impressione mentre li spingeva nella direzione giusta; forse, dopotutto, loro due erano quelli fortunati, per una volta.

Da qualche parte, lungo un corridoio dell'Helicarrier, Clint Barton emetteva un urlo ben poco mascolino mentre Natasha lo atterrava e Maria recuperava i soldi che l'arciere aveva cercato di recuperare dal proprio nascondiglio; a lui la fortuna sembrava non aver sorriso affatto, invece.


End file.
